One Shots and Text Messages
by Shaariin13
Summary: A collection of one shots based on text messages. Requests are accepted. If I receive enough prompts, I'll reopen this baby and write more   Kagamines for now
1. Chapter 1: PROMISE

Sorry, guys, Ice Mountain is on a halt right now. I feel bad about that, so I decided to post a series of one shots I had lying around. All of these are based on text messages I received these last few months. I am determined to post every single one I have this day as a peace offering hahaha. I'll finish it off with four, but if I get enough requests, I'll reopen it, but you have to give me messages that I can use as a basis, and it's not character strict.; you can request for anyone. These are all Kagamine stories, though^^; Here's the first one^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids, nor the text messages which this one shot is based from

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Shots and Text Messages<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: PROMISE**

by Shaariin13

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I looked away from the show I was watching on TV to glance at the door. _That's weird,_ I thought to myself, checking the wall clock. It was already quarter past 11 o'clock. _Who'd be visiting me this time of night?_

I was alone tonight. My parents, who are both doctors, were out of town for a seminar. The house help had already gone home.

I got up and approached the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw... blonde hair.

_Len?_ I asked myself. Sure enough, my best friend for eight years was indeed outside my door when I opened up.

"Hey, Rin," he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Come in you big oaf," I told him, grinning back. I returned to the living room and switched off the television.

"Let's go up to my room," I said. He nodded. I didn't bother to ask him why he was at my place at this hour. He always did this, so I was used to it. Plus, last time I saw him, it was less than two weeks ago, and I kinda/sorta missed him.

It wasn't long before we were teasing each other, laughing at our jokes and silly stories.

Suddenly, I heard _Alice of Human Sacrifice_. It was a slightly creepy song, and I don't know what possessed me earlier that evening to make it my ringing tone.

I looked for the device all over my room, but then I remembered that last time I had it with me, I was downstairs, in the living room.

"Fudge," I said. I turned at Len who was sitting on the floor watching me warily. "I left my phone downstairs." I told him. "I'll just get it. Be right back!" I said, turning away.

"Promise you'll come back?" he asked pleadingly like a child.

I giggled. "I promise," I obliged him.

I quickly got out and scrambled down the stairs to the living room. I picked up my still ringing phone and looked at the screen. The caller was-Len's mom? Huh, she must be looking for him.

"Hello, Aunty?" I asked as I answered the device."Why did you call me?" I asked in my most polite tone.

"R-Rin, dear," she sobbed my name. That got my heart pumping.

"Aunty? What is it?" I asked, scared. "What's wrong?" My hand was shaking now.

"L-Len," she gasped. "He's... gone. _Dead_."

I felt as if someone dumped me a bucket of cold water. Scratch that. Not a bucket. A _drum_. A drum of freezing water.

Dead? Impossible! He's up in my room-

"He got in a vehicular accident last week and was already in critical condition when he was brought to the hospital," Len's mom narrated. I waited for the rest with bated breath.

"Before he died, he made me promise that I call you before his burial..."

QUESTION: Will you still keep your promise and go back to your room?

* * *

><p>While I was typing this, I was shaking my head. "I can't imagine him gone," I thought to myself while listening to 'Your Highness, My Princess'. How can I when I can hear him singing? So vibrant, so... alive (even though technically, he isn't :P). It was sooo weird XD<p>

Oh yes, please review and answer the big question above^^ I want to know what other people would do. Me? Since I'm a large scaredy cat, I'd probably a) faint or b) run the hell out of there! Nyaaa~n! hahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2: FUN AND SARCASM

Tada! Chapter 2 ish irr! hahahaha... Hint of twincest here, me hearties!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vocaloids, nor the text messages which this one shot is based from

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots and Text Messages<strong>

**Chapter 2: FUN AND SARCASM  
><strong>

by Shaariin13

"Hey, Len!" I barged into me and my brother's room. He turned his seat around and faced me. "Yes, Rin?" he asked patiently. It only made me more annoyed.

"If you're so smart, prove that sarcasm is fun!" He sighed. "What is with you and the word 'sarcasm'?" he asked me.

We had an argument quite recently. I told him that being sarcastic is stupid, retarded. He said it was a form of enjoyment and a means to make your feelings known.

"You told me yesterday that sarcasm is fun. Prove it!" I dared him. He sighed again before opening his desk drawer and taking out a pen and a notebook.

"Sit down," he said, motioning to his bed on the left side of the room. I followed his order.

He scooted the swivel chair until he was in front of me. His notebook on his lap, he wrote this:

_Prove that:_

_ sarcasm=fun_

"What's this supposed to be?" I asked him scathingly. He ignored me.

"Sarcasm involves the mind and disappointment," he said, scribbling:

_sarcasm=mind+disappointment_

"Thinking too much leads to disappointment."

_mind=disappointment_

"Thus, sarcasm is twice disappointment."

_sarcasm=2(disappointment)_

"Ha!" I cheered, standing up. "See? I'm right! Sarcasm _is _stupid!"

He looked at me sharply. "I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh," I said as I sank back down to his bed.

"As I was saying," he continued. "Sarcasm is twice disappointment, like so," he pointed to his notebook. I nodded.

"But disappointment is half of fun."

_ disappointment=fun/2_

"That means sarcasm is twice the half of fun."

_ sarcasm=2(fun/2)_

My eyes narrowed. I'm starting to dislike where this is leading to.

"Cancel 2."

"And now..." he mumbled, his pen scratching letters on the paper.

_sarcasm=fun_

"There, sarcasm is fun," he told me matter-of-factly.

I just stared at him, mouth agape. "You...You're-"

I wasn't able to finish my blabbering because Len leaned forward and gave me a quick smack on the lips.

"I love you, too," he said simply after separating with me. Then he scooted his swivel chair back to the desk. He put his yellow headphones back on and resumed what he was doing on his laptop.

I was left sitting on his bed, still frozen, shock clearly on my face. Then I snapped out of my trance.

"Jerk," I said, grinning when I saw him smile.

* * *

><p>Review please^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: DAMAGE?

Oookay! Here's chapter 3! One more to go^^

**Bold**- important

_Italicized_- flashback/thoughts/stressed ideas

Normal- current time/flow of thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids, nor the text messages which this one shot is based from

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Shots and Text Messages<span>**

**Chapter 3: DAMAGE?**

by Shaariin13

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I squinted at the laptop screen in front of me.

**Top 10 Biggest Brain Damaging Habits According to World Health Organization (WHO)**

I read it through:

**# 10 Talking Rarely**

_"Hey Len!" I called my brother._

_"Hmm?" he answered, his eyes glued to the television screen._

_"It's Luka-nee's birhtday tomorrow, right?" I asked._

_"Mm-hmm," he grunted, still not looking at me. My eyebrows met._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_"Hmp," he said, glancing at me for a second, before turning his attention back to his show._

_"Grr!" I growled before stomping out of the living room._

**# 9 Lack in Stimulation Thoughts**

_"What are you doing?" I asked Len when I saw him one morning. He was at the backyard, sitting cross-legged on a mat, eyes closed like he was meditating._

_"Clearing my mind," he said simply. That confused me._

_"Whay are you clearing your mind?"_

_"To achieve enlightenment," he said in what he deemed a mysterious tone. He just sounded retatrded to me._

_"Whatever," I said as I walked back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast._

**# 8 Working Your Brain During Illness**

_"Len, why don't you just lie down for a while?" I asked him. My twin was sick, but was still busy memorizing the new song Master made for us._

_"If you weren't such a procrastinator, you would've already memorized that when Master gave us the piece last month," I scolded him. "Now look at you! We're due to record that tomorrow, and here you are rushing while you're not feeling well."_

_"Rin," he said. "I don't ned your preaching right now," he complained. "It's difficult as it is already. Don't make my head hurt more than it already is."_

_"Baka," I sighed. "At least call Master and have the recording rescheduled." _

_He obliged._

**# 7 Head Covered While Sleeping**

_"Len?" I softly called my 9 year-old twin. "Hey Len!"_

_"Mumph?" I heard his muffled inquiry from underneath his pillow._

_I looked to my left and saw that his pillow covered his head. _

_"Len!" I evclaimed scrambling to remove the pillow from his face. _What if he's suffocationg?_ I asked myself._

_"Rin! What're you doing?" he demanded when I succeeded to extract the pillow._

_"Saving your life!" I shot back at him. "It was suffocating you!"_

_"No it isn't!" he snapped back. "Now go back to sleep," he commanded._

_Then I noticed something._

_"Whay are you wearing a hat?"_

_"None of your business!" he yelled._

_The next day, i found out that Master cut off his ponytail because, in her own words, "... it made him look scruffy!"._

_Did he honestly think he could hide this from me till he grow his hair back?_

**# 6 Sleep Deprivation**

_"Wha-?" I mumbled. I woke up to the sounds of gun shots and men screaming._

_I scratched my head, annoyed. Len was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, controller in hand, eyes glued to the game._

_I checked the alarm clock on the table between our beds. 3:56 A.M._

_"Len!" I hissed. "It's almost four in the morning!"_

_"Then sleep!" he shot back, not looking at me._

_A vein popped on my forehead._

_"Baka!" I said, irritated by his stubbornness. "How could I when you game won't let me?"_

_"Then pop your ear plugs on like you always do!" he snapped. "Now shut up! You're ruining my momentum!"_

_I inhaled deeply. Six months of this and I'm sick and tired of it!_

_I got up,marched to the console, took out the disk, stormed to my closet, and shoved the blasted game into my underwear drawer. _

_"There," I said smugly. "Let's see you retrieve that," I dared him._

_He paled. Then - "_RIN!_" _

**#5 Air Pollution**

_"Len, get away from the smoke!" I scolded him._

_We were having a barbecue for Piko-kun's birthday. He was standing smack where the wind was blowing the smoke._

_"But I like it here," he complained. "The barbecue's coming along great. It smells delicious!"_

_"Baka!"_

**# 4 High Sugar Consumption**

_"GYAAA!" I shrieked. "NAKED SHOTA!"_

_My idiot twin brother was running around the living room _stark naked_. I glanced at the upended coffee table. What the-?_

_There on the floor was a large heap of candy wrappers of different brands and sizes._

_"Candy...? Sugar rush?"_

_I immediately knew what to do. This wasn't the first time Len had a sugar overload._

_"Meiko-nee! Kaito-nii!" I screamed for them aas I scrambled to lock the windows.._

_"What?" they yelled back from the kitchen._

_"Len had too much candy!" I informed, going to the living room door, blocking it with my body. _

_"Close all the doors. We don't want him running around the neighborhood naked and attacking the candy store like last time!"_

**# 3 Smoking**

_Smoking?_ I asked myself. "Well, no one smokes here-" I stopped, remembering someone. "Dell!"

Ugh. I knew it. That Voyakiloid they based from Len is bad for my brother. Len isn't a smoker himself, but recently, he spends his time with Dell enough to be considered as one. Plus, I read somewhere that those who inhale second-hand smoke get 60% of the harmful chemicals. That means Dell's smoking is more harmful to Len than it is to the Voyakiloid himself. _**I'll see to him later.**_

**# 2 Overeating**

_"Nom nom nom nom..."_

_My pig of a brother was stuffing his face with food. Again._

_"Ugh. Aren't you tired of eating, you pig?" I complained, wrinkling my nose at him in disgust._

_"Nuff," he said, his mouth full._

_"Eww, gross!" I reacted, cringing away from him._

_"UGH. I am NEVER bringing you to an all-you-can-eat event EVER AGAIN."_

**# 1 No Breakfast**

I shook my head after reading this one. My brother fits this one perfectly. All he ever eats during breakfast is a banana. _One measly banana._ All because he keeps on waking up late from playing his game (he got a new computer game: _ Call of Duty: Black Ops _[what's so great about this game, anyway? So what if it brought down the teenage pregnancy rate by 50%? Who'd he knock up anyways? Me? Gross!]), thus, leaving him no time to eat a proper meal before training/recording/tours.

I sighed and sank down on my swivel chair. This article proved my long-time hunch: _**Idiocy doesn't run in our family.**_

* * *

><p>Whoo! Almost there! Review please^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: BREAKUP SCENARIO

Last chapter, guys^^ Remember, if I do get enough requests, I'll reopen this baby and write some more, or just make a part two, or just post them as one shots all on their own.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vocaloids, nor the text message which this one shot is based from

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Shots and Text Messages<span>**

**Chapter 3: BREAK-UP SCENARIO**

by Shaariin13

Rin stopped in her tracks, a grim expression on her face. Len stopped, too, looking at his girlfriend.

"I need space," she said.

He took a step to the left."There, space," he obliged.

Rin got annoyed. "I meant we part ways!" she hissed at him.

Len nodded. "Okay, you pass through the left and I'll pass through the right."

She gritted her teeth. "Oh come on!"

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean 'Come on'?"

Rin looked exasperatedly at Len. "My mother doesn't like you!"

He chuckled. "Well, I don't like her either. I don't go for cougars. You're silly today, love," he told her.

Rin was simply flabbergasted. _Doesn't he get it?_ "Let's just... take a break."

Len brightened up. "Great idea! I'm getting hungry, anyways. Want a banana, love?"

Rin started walking forwards again. "Urgh! Never mind!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Hahahahahaha! I don't know if he's simply dense or darnedly smooth!

**Rin: **This collection was fun!

**Len: **"Fun"? I died on the first chapter! The _first_ chapter!

**Me:** Well, **Promise **had something to do with my other one shot, **Tears and Raindrops**, so you could say that **Promise** is the second chapter.

**Len:** Well, **Tears and Raindrops **was better!

**Rin: **Oh, shut up! We always die in our PVs! Get used to it!

**Me:** Err, just ignore the brewing sibling fight and review^^ Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: MOVING ON

Well, here I am with a new chapter. I felt Tears and Raindrops + Promise neede closure, so this is the last chapter of that trilogy (that I didn't intend to make!). Also, the fact that this collection ends on the 4th chapter didn't settle so well with me; it felt like it was lacking... _something _more... 4 doesn't cut it. I'm motre comfortable with collections/series that are 1, 2, 3, 5 chapter/s long, but _four_? No. So, this was definitely required. Another text message based one shot. Self-betaed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vocaloids, nor the text messages which this one shot is based from

* * *

><p><strong>One Shots and Text Messages<strong>

**Chapter 5: MOVING ON**

by Shaariin13

**_They say that life starts when we find that person we will love..._**

I glanced around. A lot of children are here on the playground today. I smiled, but was finding it difficult to fight the bitterness that tinged the action. This place wasn't that popular some years ago, when I was still a naive, idealistic teenager.

My eyes landed on the rain walk, newly painted. We used to hide under there when the sun glared or when the rain poured. I remember one time, I abandoned the shelter it offered to run and dance under the steady fall of rain. He followed after me after some convincing.

Next I saw the slide. My smile grew wider, my eyes sadder. We met by that slide when we were five, the very first time. I was going down, and he chose that exact moment to run in front of the inclined plane. I fell on top of him. I chuckled at that thought.

Oh, I remember that bench under the cherry tree. It was the witness to our first real fight after we became best friends; it was also our spectator when we made up the next day, bags under our eyes and apologies in our heads.

My hands caressed the chain holding up the swing I was on. I remembered the conversation I had with my new friends, a few months after I moved to a new town. They had welcomed me with a girls-only slumber party, and we had an open forum.

**_They asked me, "Has your life started yet?"_**

They asked a lot of questions about my old home and friends. I obliged and answered as honestly as I can.

_"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" one asked._

_I blushed. "W-Well, not really."_

_"But you blushed! So it means you liked someone before," another said._

_"Uhm... Yeah, I g-guess," I answered awkwardly._

_"You didn't _like_ him, you _love_ him, right?" a third one gushed._

_Pain fluttered in my chest. "Yes, yes I did."_

The queries didn't stop there. They asked me why I moved. They wanted to know, eversince the first day at school, a sad girl with glazed eyes and clutching a feather necklace.

_"I... I wanted a change of scenery," I said. "I want t-to move on. Someone... important left me."_

_"The guy you liked?" the first one inquired. "Did he leave you for another girl? He's not worth it, then!" she exclaimed, remembering how miserable I looked when they first spotted me._

_Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Please," I whispered. "Please. Don't talk about him like that. You don't k-know." My voice cracked._

_"He... He was my best friend. We had a fight, and he went away on his motorcycle. I didn't hear from him for a few weeks until his mom called. She said h-he... got into an accident, and that h-he made her p-promise not to call m-me until the day b-before his burial..."_

"Rin, honey," I heard my Mom call me from behind. I turned around, and saw her standing by the car, my three-year old son, Len, beside her, his tiny hand in hers.

I stood up from the swing. It seems my visit here is over. The time for reminiscing is up. This is the last time I'll be seeing this place. I'm never coming back.

"Let's go, son. Say bye-bye to Grandma," I said as I picked him up.

"Bye bye, Gramma!" he squealed, his cheeks flushed, his blue eyes sparkling, and he giggled when Mom ruffled his soft blonde locks.

_He looks so much like you,_ I thought, looking at my feather necklace. _As to be expected from your son._

I opened the door of my car and tucked Len inside. After making sure he was buckled up, I straightened up an kissed my Mother's cheek.

"You come and visit us, 'kay?" I told her.

She nodded. "Of course, honey."

I got into my car. I started the vehicle and revved up.

"Bye, Mom!" I called, before driving out of the playground, out of my old hometown, away from the memories.

It was time for moving on.

**_I answered, "It's done, he's already gone..."_**

**_~O~O~O~_**

_I raced upstairs. _No, _I thought. _No, no, no, no, no! He can't be dead! He can't be!

_I bust down my door. The Len I left upstairs a while ago and the Len I saw now were two different people._

_The Len from earlier had this sad, unsure air around him. He was also wearing his usual get-up: a shirt under a hoodie, jeans and sneakers. _This _Len had a peaceful expression on his face, relief in his eyes. He was wearing a white robe that reached to the floor, his bare feet sticking out from under the hem._

_"You came back," he said, his voice more glorious than his beautiful voice was ever before._

_With shaking knees I approached him, my hand up, reaching to his face. He met me halfway._

_His cheek was so warm. He was solid. He felt... _alive_; but there was a weird luminescence, a glow I couldn't place._

_"I can touch you," I said weakly. "I can see you, hear you." I took his hand and brought it to my face. "I can smell you." I pulled him towards me and kissed him. "I can _taste _you," I gasped when we parted. "You- you _can't _be dead! You can't!"_

_He stroked my cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears I didn't notice falling. So that's why my eyesight got blurry._

_"Rin," he said softly. "I... I have to go now." He smiled at me sadly._

_"No," I whispered, pain wrenching my heart. "No! I love you, Len! You can't leave me now! You can't!"_

_"That's exactly the reason, Rin," he muttered, his voice filled with anguish. "My mission in this world is to teach you love. And now that's done..."_

_He started fading, like smoke disippating. I panicked._

_"No! No, Len, don't leave me!" I yelled while trying to grasp him, or what was still left of him._

_"Move on," he said, barely visible. "Find someone new, someone who will cherish you and not leave you behind, someone who will accept you, even with the gift I left you..."_

Gift?_ I thought. _What gift?

_He disappeared completely. I fell to the floor, crying, my sides heaving._

_"I love you, Rin. Always."_

_I looked up. There, drifting softly down, was a single white feather. I caught it and brought it gently to my chest._

_"I'll always love you, Len."_

* * *

><p>Wasn't expecting that, didn't you? The first part is based on the text, the second part was Rin's answer to my question in the first chapter. I'm actually planning a series around this 'verse, I just hope I can find the time to do it :P Review please :D<p> 


End file.
